1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to photography, and more specifically to cameras including information displays for visually presenting information pertaining to photographic conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cameras include information displays that are visible either in the viewfinder or from the camera exterior for reporting on camera and photographic conditions. Typical approaches include illuminated masks, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and seven segment light emitting diodes (LEDs) .
Kobori et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,290, is an example of the first type, disclosing a translucent template supporting opaque letters over light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs are energized selectively to illuminate one or more of the letters depending on alternative camera settings. According to this approach, the information is contained on a mask, typically supporting letters or symbols, while selectable light sources identify and illuminate the information to be communicated. Yamamoto et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,425 appears to use this same approach with icon masks that are supported over selectively energized LEDs. According to Yamamoto, the icons are divided into cooperating parts that communicate different messages depending on which parts or combinations are energized. The icons may be different colors, such as blue and red, representing proper and improper exposure conditions, respectively. They also may include letters that spell out words. Still other masking examples use neon lights for illumination or natural light collected from the scene and directed to or through the mask.
The above-mentioned Yamamoto patent also suggests the second display type, including discrete liquid crystal elements shaped in patterns that are energized selectively to represent camera conditions. According to this approach the liquid crystal elements are substituted for the mask and the information to be communicated is selected by energizing the desired elements. Supplemental illumination may be provided, but is not usually part of the information selecting process.
The third display type is represented by the disclosure of Shimizu et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,936, which includes a linear array of seven-segment LED devices. Each device can be activated to produce alternative numbers from zero to nine, and multiple devices can present additional digits. There is no mask. Instead, illumination elements, such as LED segments or neon tubes, are energized selectively to present information indicative of photographic conditions.